batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man Who Killed Batman
| season = 1 | number = 49 | image = File:The_Man_Who_Killed_Batman-Title_Card.png | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 1 February, 1993 | director = Bruce Timm | writer = Paul Dini | story = | teleplay = | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = The Mechanic | next1 = Zatanna | previous2 = Off Balance | next2 = Mudslide }} The Man Who Killed Batman is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. It is one of the few episodes that doesn't feature Batman as the main character and instead it focuses on Sidney Debris, a new character created exclusively for this episode. "The Man Who Killed Batman" was the 51st produced episode and the 49th episode aired. Synopsis While third-rate mob stumble-bum Sidney Debris was acting as look-out for drug-runners, Batman surprised him on a warehouse roof. The two struggled, and Sid's bumbling caused Batman to pitch off the roof and into a shed of explosive gas. After the ensuing fire, the only thing found was Batman's cape and cowl. It seemed Sidney had done the impossible and become the man who killed Batman. Plot On a rainy night in Gotham City, a man called Sid "The Squid" runs desperately towards an ostentatious building. Upon arriving, he demands to talk to Rupert Thorne and after a few moments he is allowed into the main chamber in which the man he wanted to see is waiting for him. Sid asks Thorne to get him out of Gotham but Thorne has one condition. Thorne wants to know if Sid is in fact the man who killed Batman. Sid tells about his desire to be a "big shot" and his introduction into the drug operation that Thorne himself is running and how one of Thorne's henchmen allows him to be part of the team. Sid is assigned with the task of "checking for any intruders" in a nearby rooftop. Thorne's henchmen want to use Sid as a distraction if Batman shows up. A few moments later, Batman appears as expected and attacks Sid. Batman threatens Sid and asks him about the man running the drug deal in Gotham, but Sid didn't know the answer. In his attempts to get away from Batman, Sid stumbles on his own flashlight and pounces against Batman. Thorne's crooks notice how Sid "attacks" Batman and they decide to leave Sid behind. Batman recovers and pushes Sid away. The man falls from the edge of the building and manages to grab from the ledge before falling. Batman tries to save Sid but the man struggles too much and causes Batman to trip and fall off the building into a propane tank that explodes moments after Batman falls. The explosion is big and Thorne's henchmen return to the place to see what just happened. Sid climbs down from the rooftop with Batman's cape and cowl in his hands, as it was the only thing he managed to get a grip on before the fall. Sid and Thorne's people go to a pub to celebrate the demise of the Dark Knight at the hands of Sid and they also give him the nickname of "The Squid". Some of the thugs in the pub decide to challenge the man who killed Batman to fight and prove that they are the toughest in Gotham. A fight begins between Thorne's henchmen and the pub thugs. The Gotham City Police Department arrives and takes all of them to prison. At prison, Officer Montoya learns from Harvey Bullock about the supposed death of Batman at the hands of a master criminal called "The Squid". Renee is in shock and Harvey tells her to go talk to Gordon and try to help him cope with the news. Harvey wondered if any of the people they caught at the pub knew something about the case. Harvey asks Sid about it, but before he can answer, a woman comes into the place and demands that Sidney Debris be set free as she paid his bail out of jail. The woman introduces herself as Harleen Quinzel, Sidney's lawyer. Harvey seems to recognize the woman but he is unable to make the connection. When Harleen and Sid are finally out of jail, Sid asks her who was the person that bailed him out. She didn't answer and instead she starts powdering her face. After a while, she is done with the makeup and Sid recognizes her as Harley Quinn, the woman that works for the Joker. Harley takes Sid to Joker's hideout and the clown prince of crime greets the man who killed Batman. Joker tells Sid that they are going to make sure that Batman has meet his final destination. Ruper Thorne listens to the story very carefully and Sidney continues the tale. Joker and his people break into a jewelery and they take Sid with them. They are going to wait until Batman shows up. As time passes, the GCPD arrive and surrounds the building but there is no sign of Batman. Joker starts to worry about the situation and he finally comes to the conclusion that Batman was in fact dead at the hands of Sid; which makes him completely sad. Using some of his Joker laughing gas, they escape the place without taking anything. Joker takes Sid to the Ace Chemical Processing Plant and starts a funeral ceremony for Batman. With the cape and cowl placed inside a coffin, Joker begins his eulogy. Before finishing his speech, Joker blames Sid for all the damage he has caused him by killing Batman. Joker tells his henchmen to put Sidney in the coffin and locks him inside, and the coffin is sent on a conveyor belt towards a vat of acid. When the coffin is completely drown in acid, Joker seems to overcome the sadness and is ready for having some food. The acid is getting inside the coffin and Sid can't escape. It all seems to be lost, but in a few seconds, the coffin breaks open and Sid realizes that he was outside the plant, nearby the river. After all that happened, Sid's first thought is to look for help from Thorne himself and so he finishes his story. Thorne is amazed to learn that Sid is just a victim of consequences. Sidney wants to get out of Gotham but Thorne comes to the conclusion that Sid is actually a mastermind that wants to steal his drug racket and prepares to kill Sid. Some noises come from outside and after a while, Batman enters the room. He disarms Thorne and beats him to a pulp. Sid is shocked to see Batman alive and Batman explains that he managed to escape from the explosion just moments before and then he explains that in order to find the man behind the drug racket he just followed Sidney's activities ever since their last meeting. Sid was glad to know he was innocent of murder and tries to leave the place but Batman reminds him that he is still an accomplice in the drug deal. Sid was afraid to go to prison but Batman changed his mind. After all, he already had a reputation. At Stonegate Penitentiary, Sid "The Squid" is cheered by all the inmates for almost killing Batman, setting up Rupert Thorne, and making a fool out of the Joker. A pleased Sidney realizes that he is finally a "big shot". Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Bruce Timm Category:Written by Paul Dini Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Animation by Sunrise Inc. Category:Joker Episodes Category:Rupert Thorne Episodes Category:Character Debut Episodes